Harry Potter: Peace is a Lie
by KingFatMan25
Summary: Harry Potter has a secret...a powerful secret that will bend the world to his will. With the Tri-Wizard Competition upon him, the young wizard will be given the chance to finally take the destiny that he rightly deserves. (Primarily Harry Potter with Star Wars ties.)
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Peace is a Lie**

A young woman of seventeen with beautiful silver blonde hair slowly walked through the halls of the ancient castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was wrapped in a light blue cloak that helped shield her against the ever growing cold of the night air. Her blue eyes shimmered lightly as she looked up at the pale moon that illuminated the landscape with a dim blanket of white light. A light gust of wind rushed over her petite frame and caused her to clench her teeth as she wrapped the cloak around her tighter. Her name was Fleur Delacour and she was an exchange student, along with many others, who were here at Hogwarts to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Fleur rolled her eyes at the very thought of the dangerous competition and sighed as she weighed whether or not to join in. All her life she had battled with the jealously of every boy and girl she ever encountered. This was because she was a Veela, a magical creature of love, purity, passion, and sex. Veela were blessed, or cursed depending on your view, with a magical allure that attracted the male sex to them in an attempt to find the perfect mate. She could control it, but it was still a powerful ability that overwhelmed even the most learned of wizards. Her mother had been lucky and found one of the rare and few men that existed who could resist the allure.

Her parents had married within a year of meeting each other and had one of the most powerful relationships that she had ever seen. Veela mated for life, their magic demanded it and so it was a great burden when boy after boy asked her out. Her magic would scream at her to refuse and so she would. When many would not take the hint, she forced herself to adapt a cold persona that would drive anyone away who didn't wish to be cursed. This of course made her life very lonely and sad during the school year. Her home life was slightly different but with only her little sister Gabrielle and no friends to visit her, it made for a long summer.

Tonight, she was wondering the halls in hopes that a walk would help her find sleep but it continued to elude her. She found that all day she was restless and had difficulty staying concentrated. The teen shook her head in frustration as she leaned against the stone railing near the entrance to the courtyard and sighed as she looked out over the grounds. A gentle peace filled the air and she found herself smiling at the beauty that the night brought to this place. Fleur remained in her position for several minutes until something caught her eye

.

A quick flash of darkness had crossed in front of the black lake and slowed near the edge of the forest. Her eyes fixed on the obviously human that was looking around before it walked into the Forbidden Forest. Fleur felt herself become curious and quickly made her way down to the edge of the forest and found a path that the person had taken. Drawing her wand and quickly casting a notice-me-not charm on herself, Fleur slowly walked down the path. One of the advantages of being a Veela was that her eyes were naturally attuned to seeing in any circumstance. She continued for what seemed like miles until she stopped at a small hill. Crouching down, Fleur eased up and poked the tip of her head over to see the person from before standing in the middle of a medium sized opening that was surrounded by the hill on all sides.

The person was wrapped in a black cloak and had a hood drawn over their face. The person reached within their cloak and withdrew a small pyramid shaped object that was glowing a sinister red color. The person placed it down on the ground and quickly waved their hand over it before dropping their hood. Fleur had to stop herself from gasping at the sight of Harry Potter as he slowly bowed to his knees and waited as the pyramid started to glow brighter. Another moment went by and a pale blue light flashed and took form. Much like a Patronus would, the light swirled as it took shape and Fleur had to again keep herself from gasping as another man took form. This man however, was anything but normal. He was wrapped in a black cloak much like Harry was, with a hood drawn over his head to hide his face. The only visible from the hood were his voidless eyes that seemed to drill into her soul even thought she wasn't there. The area around them darkened and Fleur felt a wave of dark energy fly into the area. Any and all animals and creatures within the woods quickly ran to take cover from the pure power that was being released.

It was also in this moment that Fleur noticed that Harry looked different. The boy she remembered from the school was frail, pale, and sickly. This one was anything but that. His frame was powerfully built, obviously muscular, his hair was tamed and his features were pointed and handsome. Fleur's eyes darted to the strange image that was floating above the pyramid when it suddenly spoke in a voice that sounded as if it was thousands of voices speaking at once.

"The circle closes…the end begins." Harry looked up at the image, "Your training is almost complete my apprentice…soon you will all you need to rebuild our forgotten order and bring this world under your rule."

Harry slowly bowed his head again, "Yes my master. These past several years have made me stronger then I could ever hope for…the wizards won't know what hit them."

The image flickered as its emotions switched, "Do not presume anything apprentice. You may be more powerful than anyone on this planet but that doesn't mean you are immortal yet."

Harry looked up again, "The ritual?"

His master nodded slowly, "This planet is saturated in the force like nowhere I have ever seen. If your plans work as they should, then you should not need to drain this planet."

Harry nodded, "I do have an idea Master. Much like you did with the Sith Lords of old I know of a place that has a gathering of dark wizards and creatures in a high enough concentration that it would easily fulfill the needs of the ritual."

His master nodded, "Then you have not wasted time. Good."

Harry nodded, "I plan to do it on the next full moon."

The image nodded in approval, "Then you will need to make sure that the other holocrons are present so you can absorb the knowledge from them. Use Darth Revan's teachings as well. He may have been a thorn in my side, but his views on needing the light and dark are interesting."

Harry chose his words carefully as not to anger his master, "You never told me what exactly you did with Revan."

The image was silent for a moment, "I imprisoned him and used his unique connection to the force to help plan for the future invasion of the Republic. Through his connection with the light I was able to see visions of the future and what the outcome of certain events would be. It helped make our initial attack infinitely easier. Use the same abilities my apprentice, but do so sparingly. The future is always in motion a single act can overthrow everything you worked so hard to achieve."

Harry nodded, "Our time comes to an end. Speak with me after you have gathered what you need, rise Lord Sovereign."

Harry pushed himself off the ground and bowed again at the waist before his master finally faded out of existence. He used the force to summon the holocrons to him and put it back in his cloak before slowly turning around and facing the hill. His eyes flashed a powerful golden yellow as he drew upon the dark side of the force and leapt up the hill.

Fleur had ducked down when Harry stood up and was just about to peak when she saw him land in front of her and a second later a purple beam of energy was pointed at her neck. The beam was purple on the outside but the interior was a solid black that made the weapon overall look very sinister.

"Why are you spying on me Miss Delacour?"

She struggled to find her voice and suddenly realized that her throat was being grabbed in an invisible hand. Her own two hands rushed to try and release her throat from the invisible grasp but it was futile. Fleur found herself being raised into the air but an unknown power until she was eyelevel with Harry. His normally powerful green eyes were now glowing golden yellow and the anger she felt coming from him made her feel weak.

"I sensed you all the way back when you entered the forest…a beautiful pure creature such as yourself walking into the Forbidden Forest is easy to sense."

Fleur felt herself grow cold as his eyes swept over her body. Had she really followed him and walked into this area to get raped or killed? Harry's lips split into a sinister smile, "And you are beautiful."

Dropping his hand and releasing her from his force grasp, Harry looked down at her, "I'm almost tempted to kill you and let the werewolves finish your corpse. You have seen things that you shouldn't have and as my master said, a single act can overthrow everything…and letting you live might lead that to happening."

Fleur felt tears fall from her eyes, "Please Harry…I won't tell anyone I swear."

Harry looked down on her and then over her shoulder, "Swear it on your magic." The teen gaped at this but then looked at him and bowed at his feet, feeling like it was the only way to remain safe. The man before her was nothing like anyone had said he was. This man was a god in human form and the power and darkness around him only amplified this.

Fleur's Veela magic screamed for her to submit seeing as Harry was obviously the alpha…and a powerful one. "I swear to never reveal what I have seen here tonight or anything concerning Harry James Potter...so mote it be." There was a flash and Fleur felt her magic become bound to the contract and to Harry.

He nodded his head stiffly before deactivating the weapon in his hands and starting to walk back to the castle. When he was several feet away he called out, "I wouldn't recommend staying here…I'm the only thing keeping the creatures from attacking you."

Fleur's eyes widened and she pushed herself off the ground and ran forward until she was at Harry's shoulders. They walked slowly until he finally spoke near the edge of the forest, "Aren't you going to ask about what you just saw?"

Fleur looked up, "Will you answer?"

He turned and glanced at her, his eyes now back to their vibrant emerald green, "I have you bound to a magical oath…if you reveal anything, you die. It really makes little difference to me."

Fleur gapped at this, "How can you be so casual about my possibility of dying? Does the life of another mean so little?"

Harry continued his walk, "Not really. For one thing, I don't know you so your death wouldn't harm me emotionally. Even if I did know you…your death would only empower me."

He halted in his powerful steps, "I only know of you. You are Fleur Delacour, Veela Witch from France who has the power to turn the entire male population into nothing more than drooling idiots."

Fleur was about to protest until he continued, "You are also alone, lost, sad and looking for something or someone to help complete you before you become anymore broken."

The silver haired woman gapped at this and shivered. She had never felt so exposed and double checked to see if she was wearing clothes…she was. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a weak voice to come out, "How do you see this when we have never spoken to each other?"

She watched his eyes flash yellow again before he started walking, "I have my ways."

She took a guess, "This strange power of yours?"

Harry nodded stiffly. "Are you a dark wizard?"

Harry stopped and turned to her, "No…I am so much more." Before she could reply, Harry willed the force around himself and launched into the air and landed on the roof of the castle before rushing over the other side.

Fleur watched as Harry disappeared and found herself become curious about this power he held. The entity he had been talking to was obviously his mentor, clearly more powerful then Harry. Yet it seemed like he was almost encouraging Harry to become more powerful than him. Then there was the fact that Harry so casually cast aside the fact that she could die. This was nothing like the Harry Potter she had heard of, the one that selflessly saved other and did anything for someone in need. This one, was darker and a force to reckoned with. Fleur swallowed hard again before walking back to her room in the Beauxbatons Carriage. As she finally got into her room and crawled into bed, the French witch tried to comprehend what had just happened but found herself getting sick by the overwhelming swirl of emotions. She wrapped herself tightly into her blankets and made a decision to get to know Harry and if possible, try and understand this power he held.

Another week went by before Fleur saw Harry again and it happened to be on the night of the name selection for the competition. Fleur had entered her name on the last day of entry hoping that she could use this to prove that she wasn't just a pretty face.

Harry was sitting at the back of the room next to his fellow Gryffindors and was watching the cup intently as if waiting for something. His eyes shifted to a handsome boy at the Hufflepuff table, Victor Krum at the Slytherin table and then finally at her. Seeing that she was looking at him, the teen wizard slowly inclined his head to her before turning back to the Goblet of Fire. The intensity of his gaze made a ball of cold worry fill her stomach as she looked at the flaming artifact. Something was about to happen and for whatever reason, Harry knew.

The teen in question was looking at the Goblet as he waited for the results. Earlier in the week when he had been practicing his force techniques, he had been granted a vision of what was to happen. Just like his Master had said, the light yielded it fruit. The vision had shown him the three champions in addition to a fourth…himself. Someone had entered his name into the Goblet and he was going to be forced to compete in this competition. The only things he knew from the vision was that Voldemort was behind it. Harry snorted, as if you need to guess who was behind it.

"Can you imagine winning this thing? Several thousand Galleons and eternal glory."

Harry rolled his eyes before looking at Ron Weasley, "Better you then me."

Ron snorted, "Come off it Harry, you know as well as I do that you would win."

Harry remained silent and the girl that was sitting against his legs brushed her bushy brown hair away from her eyes as she turned around, "Ron you should know by now that Harry doesn't care about that stuff. He has only ever done dangerous things to help others. You'd think after being his friend for three years you would know everything about him."

Harry mentally chuckled, '_If only that was true Hermione.'_

Ron scowled at her, "Oh really? So you are telling me that if you got chosen and won that you wouldn't keep the money?"

Hermione growled as she turned away from Ron and leaned back against Harry's legs to which he gently started to rub her shoulders to calm her down, "I'm not saying I wouldn't, but that wasn't the point I was trying to make."

Ron's face started to get red in anger which Harry began to relish in. The one advantage of keeping Ron and Hermione around was that there was always enough high emotions to feed off of. His eyes snapped open to the Goblet as it gave a sudden burst of energy. "It's starting."

Hermione's eyes were half open as she relished in her best friend's touch, "What is?"

Harry smirked lightly and moved his hands off of her shoulders to turn her face towards the Goblet. "The reason we are here."

She blushed lightly and mumbled, "Oh." Harry smile widened as his friend moved to sit next to him. He gently flicked her nose, "You alright there Mione?"

The girl blushed gently and groaned as she buried her face into his shoulder to which Harry simply chuckled and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. To many, this was normal behavior for the two friends.

Harry knew that Hermione had a powerful crush on him and while his Master had advised him not to get attached to anything, it was rather difficult when it came to Hermione. She was after all his first real friend. Ron was part of the group but in all honesty his jealously of Harry's wealth and fame made it troublesome. He was lazy, arrogant, a slob, and had the temper that rivaled a dragon. In truth, Harry had no intentions of ever becoming married seeing as that left too much of an advantage over him.

However, this didn't mean he would simply push away a female that was willing to love him. Many Sith Lords of old had concubines if not wives for their use. This idea intrigued Harry and the hormonal teenager in him screamed for him to use his powers to dominate the women of this school for his personal use. The trained Sith Lord in him however easily pushed these thoughts away. If he ever takes on concubines then they would have to be powerful so that he could assist in the rebuilding of his Sith Order with his own children.

Hermione turned her head so she was watching the Goblet and gasped when the normal blue flame erupted into powerful red. It flared again and spat out a single piece of paper that landed in Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

He turned it over and clearly spoke up, "The Champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." The school erupted into cheers which Harry could sense were very hollow and forced.

The Goblet activated again, spitting out another paper, "From Durmstrang…Victor Krum." The Norwegian school representative pounded his fist onto the table and jumped up to the howls of his fellow students.

Harry felt a warning in the force as the Goblet again flared to life, spitting out another name. Dumbledore smiled as he read the name, "The Hogwarts Champion is…Cedric Diggory!" Hogwarts let out a loud cry as Cedric slowly rose to his feet and walked forward. Dumbledore clapped him on the back and gestured for him to make his way to the antechamber behind the head table.

He then turned to the mass of people, "Excellent, we now have our three champions. As of this moment the…" Dumbledore stopped when several students started gasping loudly. He turned to see the Goblet of Fire spitting out flames at an alarming rate. The fire jumped out and formed an arc before condensing and shooting out another piece of paper. Albus instinctively caught it and looked at the slightly charred piece of paper.

His eyes widened as he whispered the name, "Harry Potter." He turned and looked around, "Harry Potter." The student body started looking around and Harry himself smiled coldly as the force's vision came to pass, "HARRY POTTER!"

He slowly rose with the elegance that his Master demanded of a Sith Lord. He slowly moved forward and could feel the anger and hatred building up around him. He wasn't surprised at all when Ron was seething and actually stormed out of the Great Hall. Hermione's emotions were a swirling vortex of confusion. Harry reached Dumbledore and the elderly wizard simply gestured to the back room to which Harry gently inclined his head.

The Sith Lord moved and entered the room to find the other champion standing and looking at the trophies that were on display. Fleur looked up and saw Harry and knew that whatever was going to happen had come to pass, "Harry what are you doing here? Do they want us?"

He smiled in a way that made Fleur go cold, "The games have just changed." The chuckle that he let go after this dropped the temperature of the room and Fleur knew that she would see the power of Harry Potter by the end of this competition.

**And cut. I'm back my loyal readers with another idea. I do apologize for being away for a long time but between balancing real life and struggling for inspiration…I hit a major wall. This idea came to me last night and I have always wanted to try a Star War/Harry Potter crossover. I will be working on my other stories VERY slowly. If I rush into it I won't get it done and I don't want to abandon any of them.**

**So, tell me what you think of this story and what you would like to see. If you get bored with waiting…check out my other stories and leave reviews. **

**As always my friends, read and leave plenty of reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before anyone could respond to Harry's statement there was a large commotion from the entrance to the room. Everyone turned to see the entire committee of the Tri-Wizard Tournament storming into the room. Dumbledore rushed forward and stood in front of Harry with a serious glare, "Harry did you put your name in that Goblet?"

The Dark Lord shook his head, "No."

Fleur's headmistress, Madame Maxime spoke up as she pushed a chandelier out of her way, "But of course 'e is lying!" Fleur was about to protest but the events from several nights ago weighed heavily on her mind…perhaps Harry did enter.

The boy in question spoke up, "Why would I want to enter a competition that I very well could die in? Haven't my last three years here caused enough issues?" This was directed at Dumbledore who nodded slowly.

An old grizzled looking man with a large eye that was spinning limped up and growled out, "The Goblet of Fire is an extremely powerful magical artifact…only a powerful confundus charm could have made it do this…magic way beyond the level of a starting fourth year."

The Headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff sneered as he glared at Harry, "You seem to have given this a lot of thought Mad-Eye."

The retired Auror known as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody glared at the man challenging him, "It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Igor, perhaps you remember."

To Harry's amusement, Igor backed down. Albus sighed as he found that yet again, he could not get a reading on Harry. "Unfortunately the Goblet has gone dormant and won't be active until the next Tri-Wizard Competition. This means two things, one, we force Harry to not participate which he would then lose his magic and most likely die…or two, he has to compete." No one in the room wanted to kill the boy simply because of a prize.

Barty Crouch shivered lightly as he looked at Harry, "The rules are absolute…Mr. Potter you are now the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion. I'm sorry for this inconvenience and I wish you the best of luck." He walked past Harry and gently squeezed his shoulder before leaving.

*HPPIAL*

The Champions were told that their first task would be taking place on November 24th which caused Harry to smile lightly…this was just six days after the full moon, meaning, that the ritual that he was going to perform would be over with and given the chance, he would be able to test his new powers. He needed to move quickly and make sure everything was ready.

His thoughts were broken when a feminine hand touched his shoulder. Knowing even before looking, Harry spoke up, "What do you want Fleur?"

The Veela was surprised at the cold tone in his voice, "I just wanted to know for myself."

The dark lord turned to her, "If I did it? What would it matter to you?"

He smiled darkly and quickly saw that they were alone, "I see…you wanted to know if I did this to test my powers."

He chuckled and Fleur felt herself flinch, "My dear exotic flower if I had wanted to test my powers I would have killed Dumbledore in front of the school. Then all those loyal to the old fool would rally to his aide and I would be given a challenge."

She spoke up, "Surely you are not that arrogant as to…"

"Arrogant?" Harry let a bark of a laugh go, "Arrogant? Fleur I'm anything but arrogant. I know my strength and powers. I know without a shadow of a doubt that if I wanted to…I could kill Dumbledore and everyone in this damn school."

His eyes flared with power and Fleur fell to her knees, "Why?"

The Sith Lord glared down at her and saw how weak she looked. He leaned down and brought his lips to her ear, gently tugging on the edge before whispering, "Because I can."

Fleur's body turned to jelly and her Veela magic screamed at her to submit to him. "I have the power and resources to destroy this world over and over again." His eyes intensified as he spoke, "There isn't a thing on this planet that can stop me."

He chuckled and stood straight, "I do sound a little arrogant."

He chuckled again and then turned to Fleur, "How does it feel Fleur? How does it feel to know that you have been witness to my power and yet you can't do anything about it?"

Fleur croaked as her magic was making her numb, "helpless."

Harry smiled again, "Good." He turned and walked out of the trophy room leaving Fleur on the floor.

*HPPIAL*

Instead of going to the common room, Harry made his way to the second floor and stopped in front of a sink within the girl's bathroom. He ran his fingers over the snake that was engraved on the side of the middle water fixture and then spoke, "_Open."_ It came out as a cold hiss that would send chills the spine of anyone. The sink was silent for a moment before it made a clanking sound and slowly moved back to reveal a large opening in the floor.

"_Stairs."_

From the wall of the long tunnel grew a large number of stone stairs that let Harry descend into the darkness of the passageway. It took his several minutes of him navigating through a massive underground cavern until he reached his destination. A quick hiss in parsletongue caused a large metal door to open and reveal the legendary Chamber of Secrets. The chamber was mostly the same as the first time Harry had found it. The only differences were the inclusion of a massive opening near the pool and the fact that the corpse of the Basilisk was now gone.

By the right of conquest, Harry was entitled to everything within the Chamber, including the corpse. He had contacted the Goblins and was now sitting on a massive fortune that only continued to grow.

Harry smiled, "The joys of black marketing."

He moved into the massive opening and walked to an area that had been cleared out for his training room. The Dark Lord of the Sith waved his hand and several training dummies activated and drew swords from the walls. A few of them brandished training wands and surrounded Harry. He smirked and dropped his cloak before drawing his lightsaber.

He was very proud of his weapon as it was slightly longer than standard sabers of old. The hilt was beautifully integrated black, silver, and emerald green with blade shaped hilt guards coming from both ends of the hilt. The crystal was synthetic seeing as Earth didn't have many useful force sensitive crystals. He was going to experiment with some of the rarer gems but his Master had stated that synthetic crystals were better suited for lightsabers because they had to be made by the individual, which granted total harmony with the weapon and the user. Harry's crystal was a deep purple in color with a black core. This gave the weapon its unique coloring and he was very pleased with it. The blade also had an emitter fixture that let him adjust the length and intensity of the blade.

The greatest feature of his weapon was the hidden emitter on the back of the blade. To the untrained eye, it looked like a standard lightsaber end but with a quick adjustment, the end retracted and what was a single blade quickly became the deadly and legendary staff saber.

Harry's master was actually surprised and pleased at the thought of him training with two classes of weapon. This caused Harry to practice in all seven forms of lightsaber combat at the same time. During his training, Harry fine tuned the forms into a master variety that he dubbed form eight. It took every form and melded them together to create a virtually perfect dance of attack and defense. The form was dubbed Carnage for its difficulty and destructive manner.

If he was being truthful to himself, Harry didn't need to make such a form. There were no Jedi or Sith on the planet to counter him but with him trying to rebuild the Sith Order…there would soon be others that could potentially try and rival him. Every successful Sith Lord of old had at least one ace up their sleeve and the Carnage lightsaber style was one of his. His second one would be the success of his ritual in a month's time.

The young lord drew his weapon and activated it with a sharp hiss before dropping into the basic fighting stance. The training dummies rushed him while the ones with wands started firing basic curses. Harry flawlessly moved in tune with the dark side as it guided his movements and each curse was deflected away from him. He spun around and easily caught the first dummy's sword with his blade and redirected it before coming back around from the right and slicing the dummy in half.

As he continued to train, his mind wandered to the current track of events. To this date, no one has found out about his personal life except for Fleur and he had her tightly bound. The fact that Dumbledore and his lapdog Snape had yet to find out about Harry's extra activities meant one of three things. One, they were idiots, two, Harry was doing a fantastic job at staying in the shadows, or three, both one and two. Dumbledore was a notorious manipulator and was a large reason for Harry's life up to this point.

The old fool had thought it wise to keep Harry away from the wizarding world after the whole Boy-Who-Lived fiasco but instead of putting him with a normal wizarding family…he had put him with the Dursleys.

Harry's eyes flared with anger as he thought of his still living relatives. His Master had warned him not to kill them until everything was set in motion. The death of the four people that tormented him all his life would cause unneeded attention and risked the possibility of discovery.

Using his anger, Harry quickly cut through the remaining dummies with swords before rounding on the wand wielding ones. Jumping backwards, he thrust his arms out and a storm of violet colored lightning slammed into the dummies causing them to twitch and flail around before catching fire and disintegrating. Lowering his hands to his side, Harry looked around the training room and sighed. The dummies weren't enough anymore. He could train with them until his limbs fell off but they provided no thrill anymore. He needed to fill his lust for battle. Every day his need for destruction grew and it was quickly becoming an itch that he couldn't scratch.

The young Sith moved away from the training room and walked to his archives where he kept all of his holocrons and tomes of ancient Sith history. Harry had learned that Earth was in what was considered unknown space to the wider galaxy and that his Master had come here after the collapse of the Sith Empire. Bringing with him multitudes of ancient knowledge that was long forgotten. It was by simple chance that Harry found the holocron in which his master slept…the holocron of Darth Vitiate, better known as the Sith Emperor, the greatest master of the dark side to have ever lived. After his defeat at the hands of the Jedi hero from the Great Wars…Vitiate's spirit retreated to his original body which he had hidden before the invasion even began. Knowing that his empire was doomed to collapse thanks to infighting, the Sith Emperor made the decision to wait in the shadows until everything was gone. He had already achieved immortality so time was of no matter. And so he collected his personal knowledge and left the known galaxy.

By the time Harry had found the holocron, his physical body had long been destroyed by the hands of time but his spirit lived on within the holocrons that he had created. From what Harry could gather, untold thousands of years had passed since his Master left the known galaxy. Whether or not anything remained was still to be seen. All Harry knew was that he was the first true Sith Lord in many millennia and he wasn't going to screw this up. The thought of the known galaxy brought to mind the possibility of an eventual confrontation with whichever side was currently in power…if any still existed.

If the Republic was still living then it would be by accident or his own doing…if the remnants of the Sith Empire remained…then it would be their desire for expansion. Harry knew that his Master had many things to tell him yet and that he knew what had become of his old home…but he had yet to speak of it. However, Harry was patient. He had the patience of stone and knew that when the force deemed it the right time…he would know everything.

*HPPIAL*

Placing his master's holocrons on the floor he activated it and bowed before him. Darth Vitiate rose from his holocrons and surveyed his apprentice, "Lord Sovereign, I instructed you to not speak again until the ritual was prepared."

Harry looked up, "Forgive me Master but things have changed. The ritual will go as planned but something from my past has come into play."

The Emperor looked at him with his void like eyes, "What have you done?"

Harry felt his Master's anger rising, "It would seem that Lord Voldemort is attempting to kill me once again. This time by forcefully entering me into a competition designed for older wizards."

Vitiate spoke, "This is of little concern to us. Let the false Lord try as much as he wishes, he will fail. What I am concerned about is that you lacked the vision to properly prepare for our last meeting."

Harry flinched, "Yes I know about the girl…you seem to forget apprentice that I am not a simple holocron. I am still alive, simply without a body. Why did you not kill the girl on sight?"

Harry pondered his words before speaking, "I thought that with the competition about to start and the fact that she was the only Veela within the school, it might be noticeable if she suddenly went missing. I did however have her swear a magical oath of secrecy."

Vitiate was silent for a moment before he suddenly raised his arms and black lightning shot from his fingers. Harry was unable to defend and was thrown back. He screamed in pain as he was reminded just how powerful his master was, "Do you take me for a fool Lord Sovereign? Do you think that I am some Jedi that will forgive mistakes that could undo everything we have worked for?"

He intensified his assault and spoke with hatred that was unrivaled, "I have not waited for thousands of years for you to be lazy. I have not sat back and watched as the galaxy destroyed itself just to continue rotting in the backdrop of time. I will not let the Sith die because of YOU!"

The force lightning finally relented after several moments, leaving Harry on the ground severely burned and in more pain than he had ever been in. He turned his head to his master and hissed out, "I hate you."

The Sith Emperor smiled darkly, "Good. Then use that anger and hatred to fuel yourself Lord Sovereign. These are basic teachings. I have sensed your arrogance growing as of late; do not let that cloud your judgment. You are not like the Sith of old. You are MY apprentice…you answer to MY will and you will be held to the standard that I see fit."

Harry nodded weakly and gasped out as his nerves pulsed in pain, "What is thy bidding my master?"

Vitiate looked down at the teen, "Kill the girl. I want no loose ends."

Harry rose to his knees and bowed his head, "It will be done milord…but allow me to hold off a little bit. With the competition to start there will be a lot of officials from all over and if she would suddenly die it is very likely that one if not more country would be investigating."

Vitiate glared down at his chosen disciple before slowly nodding, "Get it done Lord Sovereign. Everything comes into full circle once your ritual is completed…we cannot make any mistakes."

Harry nodded and winced which caused his master to speak again, "I can feel your anger and hatred towards me apprentice…good…use it to fuel yourself."

Before Harry could respond, the holocron deactivated and his master vanished. He slowly bowed to the device and whispered, "As you command…my master."

Standing up, Harry turned and walked into his private library that held all of his Sith artifacts. He snorted in amusement as he looked over the vast collection that he held. While the Sith were easily more powerful than the wizards, the magical users did have some useful abilities, for example, the ability to shrink things down to a fraction of their true size. Everything I this room had arrived at the same time thanks to the shrinking spell. This had been back in Harry's second year when the Chamber had been reopened by Voldemort. That had been that last time the Sith acolyte had truly been challenged.

The basilisk's deadly gaze forced Harry to rely purely on the dark side in order to defeat his opponents. After the beast had been slain, Harry explored the area and found that the chamber would work perfectly as a way for him to practice and train without risking exposure. The second place was the Forbidden Forest. The reason Harry went there was because of the massive reserve of dark side energy that was within the dark place. Sure there were light creatures like unicorns but even they shied away from a person of such dark power. The young sith stopped and slowly ran his hands over some of the holocrons and let the power of the force slowly take him.

*HPPIAL*

"Harry." The person in question was attempting to meditate in front of the Black Lake but his annoying voice kept breaking his concentration.

"Harry." Again, the voice broke his thoughts and he had to real himself from striking out with force lightning.

"HARRY!"

He turned with an angry glare, "What?"

Hermione flinched at her friend's cold demeanor and gently rubbed her arm as she looked at the ground, "I am suppose to pass a message on to you."

Turning his head so he was again looking at the lake he closed his eyes and nodded, "Go ahead."

Hermione felt her sadness grow as her best friend was slowly withdrawing from the world around him, "Ronald…."

She was cut short, "I don't care what that blood traitor has to say."

Hermione gapped at this, "Harry!"

He turned to her, "No Hermione, not Harry, Ron. That sorry excuse for a person has ridden the 'I'm friends with Harry Potter' train for too long. We both know he was jealous of my wealth and fame since the day we met."

Hermione nodded sadly, "I know Harry it's just…Merlin…you both are being such children."

Harry smirked as he sensed her agitation grow, "That may be true but look at it from my point of view Hermione." Harry paused for dramatic effect, "All my life I was led to believe that I was a good for nothing freak. My parents were drunks who didn't love me and that I would never have any friends. How do think I feel when after everything I have been through, one of my two best friends decides to backstab me and join the Harry Potter is a cheat bandwagon? I am a forgiving person…but betrayal is one thing that I do not forgive."

Hermione's eyes were glistening with tears as she took in the truth of Harry's words. "Ok…I understand Harry. Anyways…Hagrid wanted to see you."

Harry nodded slowly and looked away, "Just promise me that you won't abandon me as well Harry. I haven't left you."

The Dark Lord of the sith ground his teeth in anger at the statement. He truly hated playing the sad little orphan card but it was the easiest and most accepted out that he had in his arsenal. If Harry had his way then he would have long revealed himself and continued to work unhindered by having to hide. His master felt otherwise. Revealing one's self too early would let his opponents prepare and attempt to overthrow him. Whereas waiting in the shadows until the perfect time meant a quicker victory. It also provided time to look at all possible outcomes of the situations he might find himself in.

Harry took a breath and winced slightly as his body was still feeling the effects of his master's lightning attack. For all his power, Harry was still leagues away from achieving the Emperor's power…this was something that caused him great distress. As a Sith apprentice it was a common thing to want to take the master's place…but when your mentor is considered the most powerful Sith of all time, how do you beat that?

The young sith shook his head as he stood tall and made his way over to see Hagrid.

*HPPIAL*

Fleur stormed down the hallway towards her destination with an arm full of books, not really worrying if she ran into anyone. Her day had been rather distressful to begin with but running into what seemed to be an endless stream of drooling boys angered her.

To add to insult, this blonde Englishman named Draco, had the nerve to suggest that he show her how a real man treats a woman. When she refused he snorted and said, _'not like an animal like you would know what a real man is anyway.' _

Since arriving, Fleur had come into the line of fire of the all too common racist and blood purist that seemed to infect Hogwarts. This Draco Malfoy seemed to be the worst of them all. She had heard him multiple times making fun of first and second years simply because they were muggleborn. This angered her to no end but, seeing as she was on English soil, there was nothing she could do. In truth, she was regretting coming to this horrible place.

She arrived at the library and scanned the tables to see if any were available. Sadly, the only one that was had someone sitting at it. Fleur studied the young girl for a moment before recalling that she was the girl that was always around Harry.

Taking a chance, Fleur walked over and gently tapped the girl on the shoulder, "Excuse me miss…might I join you? Everywhere else is either full or to populated with men."

Hermione looked up and was a little shocked at seeing Fleur Delacour asking her for a seat. She quickly shook her head to rid herself of the shock, "Of course."

Fleur nodded in thanks and put her books down on the table. Hermione was silent for a moment as she looked at the titles before speaking, "Do you have an interest in dragons?"

Fleur shook her head, "No…this has something to do with the competition."

Hermione's eyes widened, "the myth or knowledge?"

Fleur again shook her head, "No, the actual creature. We have to fight a dragon as the first task. I only just found out today and the task is in two weeks."

Hermione looked concerned at this, "I hope the Ministry is considering safety…if they are actually having your all fight dragons that could turn dangerous very quick."

Fleur nodded in agreement, "I am just hoping that I will be able to prepare in time. Has Harry prepared at all?"

Hermione felt a red flag go up, "Hold on a minute…you are doing this to get information on Harry are you?"

Fleur was slightly taken aback by the sudden hostility, "No you miss understand me. I was only asking out of concern. I can't imagine what he is going through with being forced into the tournament."

Hermione felt at ease but still kept her guard up, "You'd be surprised at how he is behaving. I have offered time and time again to help him prepare for the task but he wouldn't let me. I don't even know if he knows that he has to fight a dragon."

Fleur could pick up on Hermione's sudden change in emotion and for some reason sensed that there was more to it, "May I ask what is wrong?"

Hermione looked up, "That obvious?"

Fleur offered a comforting smile in return to which Hermione sighed and started to vent, "I'm scared of losing Harry. I mean, I'm afraid something in the near future is going to take away my best friend from me and not necessarily by means of death."

Fleur was silent as she listened, "He has become so different the past couple of months. He use to be so caring and full of life, but now it's like…" She paused as she swallowed the lump in her throat, "It's like the person I knew and loved was never really there. He has drifted away so much the past few months."

Hermione used her hand to remove the tears that were threatening to spill, "I can't stand to lose him."

Fleur's heart reached out to the younger witch and she did the only thing she could and pulled Hermione into a hug. As the girl silently cried, Fleur was on the verge of breaking her silence.

She wanted so bad to tell Hermione that her best friend was being trained in some form of dark magic and that he was willing to kill. If Hermione cared for Harry this much then perhaps she could be the reason for him to turn away from such thoughts. Fleur flinched at just the thought of telling about Harry's secret as her magic sent a ripple of warning.

She pushed Hermione back and smiled lightly, "The only advice I can give is that you need to stand with him at all times. Harry is a man and he will get into things that he will believe that he can do it alone. Simply stay there and when the time comes were he realizes he is wrong, welcome him back with open arms."

Hermione thought the comment over before smiling lightly, "Thank you Fleur. I really needed to hear that."

Fleur smiled and opened her book, "Now then…I believe I came here for research and the rumor mill states that you are the best at it. Care to give me a hand?"

Hermione cleaned her cheeks off from the remaining tears before smiling as she went into full bookworm mode, "Let's get started.

*HPPIAL*

Harry stood on the roof of the castle he had called home for the past four years. It was almost two in the morning and the crisp November air hung all around him and sent a pleasant shiver throughout his body.

He looked up at the moon and smiled as its pale light shown down and he softly whispered, "Two days." The moon would be full in two days and then he would storm Azkaban Prison to get what he needed for the ritual.

In two days, his master would give him the tools he needed to become the supreme ruler of this planet. In two days, he would rise beyond the standards of normal witches and wizards. In two days, he would become immune to time.

In two days, the world would see the rise of Darth Sovereign, Dark Lord of the Sith.

**Chapter 2 is up….yeah!**

**Ok, before anyone starts the argument about Vitiate vs. Palpatine…I'm going to say it. My OPINION is that Darth Vitiate is the more powerful sith….end of story. Yes Palpatine was powerful but in my opinion and looking at what they both achieved I would have to go with Vitiate. **

**There…lol **

**I have not decided if I will have Harry go into the Star Wars universe. I left it open so it can easily be written in. If I do so…which time period would you like to see?**

**It would have to be anytime after the Great Galactic War so I believe 3641 BBY until current timing so the Darth Krayt Empire.**

**So, next chapter we see Harry doing what he needs to in order to do his ritual. What will it all entail? Only I know. Lol**

**As always, send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The island of Azkaban was meant to be a prison that only let people in and not out. The island was located deep in the frozen waters of the ocean and hidden from the muggle world. The guards consisted of elite Aurors from the Ministry and the deadly Dementors. These creatures were deadly, powerful, dark, and immortal as far as anyone could tell. The only things that proved effective in shielding against their power was the Patronus Charm. The charm was usable when the caster thought of a happy memory. This caused the spell to be created from nothing but positive emotions and defend against the negative creatures. Powerful users of the spell manage to conjure an animal of pure light.

This thought caused Lord Sovereign or Harry Potter to shake slightly. That much light magic would affect anything of pure darkness. The advantage he had was that no one knew about his alignment or that they could use the spell against a human. The Dark Lord looked at the island and then up at the full moon that eerily poked through the dark clouds of the early night.

Drawing upon the dark side, Harry will the force to grow around him before launching himself into the air and focusing on his powers to keep himself levitated in the air. While rare and difficult, levitation with the force was achievable for only the most learned force users. Harry was able to do it, but his face was filled with strain, it wasn't an easy technique. After five minutes, he slowly landed upon the shores of the island. Glancing at the moon again, Harry nodded and drew heavily upon the dark side before walking forward towards the gates.

*HPPIAL*

Aurors Proudfoot and Savage stood near the front gates of Azkaban. They were on their mandatory rotation for guard duty which came once a year. This prevents the guards from being too exposed to the Dementors. Savage took a drink from his coffee in an attempt to try and warm up from the constant cold that the prison provided. He looked to his partner, "Shift change go alright?" Proudfoot nodded and grabbed his own mug, "A couple of new recruits that volunteered for the rotation." Savage snorted into his mug, "Poor bastards. They don't know what they are getting themselves into." The two partners looked over to the gate and saw the two new comers standing at attention stiffly but their eyes were shifting all over with at the slightest sound. "They know about chocolate?" Proudfood smirked, "They brought a suitcase full of the stuff." The two men chuckled and sat at their desk to begin filling out paper work.

It was another fifteen minutes before the men felt the wards flare up. Proudfoot looked up to the gates, "Anyone scheduled to visit?" His partner shook his head and motioned for the two new guys to open the gates. Before they could, a sense of power filled the room and a sharp inhaling sound filled their ears and the two new guards were lifted into the air clutching their throats. They gurgled and let out strained gasps as they tried to release themselves from this invisible grasp. It was futile and the two senior aurors could only watch as the men suddenly had their necks snapped and fell to the ground.

Savage had his wand ready and looked around, "What the hell?" He didn't have time to respond as the front gate exploded with power and sent massive chunks of rubble at the men.

*HPPIAL*

Harry stood at the gates and reached out with the force and sensed four people within the entrance. Smiling, the dark lord flicked his hand and used the force to grasp out and clamp down on the first two. A quick couple of seconds of enjoying the fear that overwhelmed the two and he quickly snapped their necks. As the bodies crumpled to the ground, Harry drew upon the dark side and sent it out of his hands. The force raged around him as violet lightning stormed from his hands and arms. The attack crashed into the doors and easily ripped through the wards of the gate and caused a massive explosion. Cutting off his attack, Harry marched through the door and surveyed the area before pulling his hood and walking forward. The dark lord drew his lightsaber and activated it as he stood on the pile of stones. The force warned him of an attack and he casually brought his lightsaber up and deflected a stunner. Turning towards the targets, Harry smiled darkly and activated his weapon before rushing forwards and quickly dispatching his opponents quickly with a powerful slash.

Surveying his work, Harry deactivated his lightsaber and slowly walked down the entrance hall before stopping at the stairs that would lead up into the levels of the building. Drawing upon the dark side even more, the Sith Lord made his way up the stairs and passed guard post after guard post. Each time he came in contact with another guard he easily cut through them, leaving them crumpled on the ground. He found himself smiling as he encountered a Dementor on the third level. The creature rushed towards Harry with an angry hiss reaching out with its bone like hands.

Harry snapped his hands down and his fingers crackled with electricity. Moments later, Harry sent a powerful blast of lightning that send the creature back into the nearest cell door. The inmate inside was caught in the streams of electricity that were flying off of the dark creature while it flailed around. Harry smiled in satisfaction as the Dementor started to burn and even burst into flames, its pained screeches music to Harry's ears.

Another minute and the creature was nothing more than ashes on the floor. The inmates around started screaming or cheering as Harry started opening the cells and gesturing for them to follow him. Being locked within the prison for so long left little common sense for the inmates. This was something that Harry had counted on. As he continued his way down into the deepest areas of the prison, Harry continued to release prisoners. He finally arrived at the highest level which held the most ruthless criminals, many of these being former death eaters.

The Sith Lord stopped and released even more of his power and reached out to the fragile minds of the people within. He chuckled as he easily dominated their minds and made them loyal for a short amount of time. He stopped at the cell of one Bellatrix Lestrange and smirked as she quickly bowed, "Master."

Harry looked to everyone, "Follow me to the courtyard…we gain your freedom now."

The entire population of prisoner blindly followed their savior thanks to the influence of the dark side. It took several minutes before everyone was assembled and Harry turned and dropped a sack he brought with. Pulling out several holocrons, the Sith Lord placed them in several key positions before sending mental commands to his force bound followers. They moved blindly into position around the holocrons. Harry placed his master's holocron in the middle and then placed a vial of his blood next to it.

Activating his master's holocron he bowed before him. Darth Vitiate rose and looked around, "I see you have achieved what we needed."

Harry nodded, "I simply need to wait for the moon to be in position."

Vitiate nodded his approval and turned to the moon. "The time has come."

He looked to his apprentice and spoke up, "The ritual will take all night so you need to be sure that there are no guards living."

Harry remained silent and nodded. "Good, then let it begin."

Harry stood across from his master and the Sith Emperor started to chant in a long forgotten language that the young Sith recognized as the pureblood Sith of old. He kept chanting and then started waving his hands in different motions before firing blasts of black lightning at each holocron. Each item was being used as a substitute for powerful force crystals that would normally be needed. Holocrons had a much higher concentration of force energy then crystals and would be better suited for the ritual. The only reason they were normally not used in these kinds of rituals were because of their use for knowledge. But seeing as Harry was starting the Sith Order over, using a few wouldn't matter.

The moon shown brightly over the courtyard and hit the center holocron at the same time that Vitiate launched his full power at the spot that his apprentice's vial of blood was standing next to a holocron. The vial bubbled and hissed before erupting into flames as the dark side raged around. The force became visible in the form of powerful black beams of energy that surged from one holocron to another before connecting to Vitiate's. Harry raised his hands and fired his own force lightning into the mix and grimaced as the forced ripped into him.

Suddenly, the assembled prisoners started screaming as their life, magic, and souls were ripped from their bodies and joined into the mass of force energy that was surging around. It quickly swirled and formed into a large fountain of power that rushed through the prison, engulfing anything it could grasp. The Dementors screeched in pain as they were absorbed, the wards protecting the prison flared as they were siphoned off, and anyone alive quickly died, being drained completely. The well of power raged before it surged to its intended target, Harry.

Vitiate smiled darkly as he appeared before his apprentice, "Open yourself to the dark and embrace it forever. Feel the power as it becomes your very being…as it infects every cell within your body. Accept it, apprentice, accept your future."

The young Sith yelled in pain as the pure power of the dark side slammed into him. The limited lighting within the room flickered out as his power continue to meld together with the ritual. Harry fell to his knees as the ritual continued, gritting his teeth in pain. He looked up to see his master turn his force lightning at him, knocked him into oblivion.

*HPPIAL*

Harry slowly woke up to find himself in the center of the courtyard with the moon no longer visible. The young Sith lifted himself up to survey the area before a massive pulse of pain shot through him causing him to fall and cry out. A small pulse in the force caused him to look and see his master looking on. "The ritual is complete."

Harry's eyes closed as the pain intensified to the point of tears falling, "What is happening?"

The Emperor looked at his apprentice, "The pain is part of the ritual. To become immune to time you must become immune to everything, including pain. This is the price of immortality."

Harry ground his teeth together as his nerves fired pulse after pulse of pain. His limbs felt like there were being held into an open flame and left there. His body screamed and he found that even a simple task as breathing was a task. "How long?"

The question came out in a strangled gasp as he tried to maintain his composure but failed as another pulse of pain forced him to the ground. The Emperor looked at him, "Use the pain Lord Sovereign…us it to gain strength. It will last for as long as you are alive. Eventually you will become numb to the pain, just as you must become numb to everything around you. The price is steep, but it puts you above everyone."

Harry drew upon the dark side and breathed a momentary sigh of relief as it helped numb himself.

Darth Vitiate looked at Harry, "Now that you have completed the ritual, in a month's time I will teach you the next level of force techniques."

Harry listened intently, "Now that you are immune to time you will need to protect your greatest asset as well your weakness. I am of course talking about your body. The ability I am going to teach you will ensure that even if your original body is destroyed, you can overwhelm someone's consciousness and take control of them. This will let you use their body as a host, still utilizing your full powers. This allows you to have a physical form at all times."

Harry nodded as another pulse of pain shot through him. "Milord if I may speak freely?"

Vitiate nodded, "I have been thinking about the future of the Order. I am powerful but I am only one person. In order to conquer the world I will need an army like nothing that has been seen before." The

Emperor nodded, "This is true. For me, it took fifteen hundred years before I finally invaded the Republic. You have the patience but in order to gain the army you are seeking…you may have to go off world."

Harry's head snapped up, "What?"

Seeing his apprentice's look of shock he smirked lightly, "You will need to search out for two powerful weapons of the ancient empire of the Rakatta. These two items will provide what you need." Harry thought for a moment, "What are they?"

Vitiate was silent for a moment, "They are known as the Star Forge and the Foundry. The Star Forge is a massive space station that produces fleets of ships, fighters, droids, weapons, and armor. The Foundry is another large station that provides massive armies of battle droids. Their locations may have changed…the Foundry was a mobile station and the Star Forge was able to move from star to star in order to continue getting a strong power source. The Forge used a special traveling technology that the Rakatta utilized to transport through time and space."

Harry thought for a moment, "Master you make it sound like the Forge was destroyed."

Vitiate nodded, "You are perceptive…the Forge was officially documented as being destroyed by the Republic during their attack against Darth Malak in the Jedi Civil War. This was during the time that Darth Revan had been redeemed to the light."

Harry thought about something before speaking, "You think that they kept it."

The Emperor nodded, "Revan had a vendetta against myself and the Empire. He knew there was a great threat and with the assistance of his lover, Bastila Shan, they could convince the Jedi to leave the Forge in Revan's control. That combined with the Foundry would let Revan assemble enough power to stand against me when the Empire finally returned."

"And since Revan was walking alone the lines of both light and dark he was still able to control the Star Forge."

Harry's master nodded slowly, "That is the theory. But in order to go to the two locations you will need at least a week for travel to and from."

The Sith apprentice looked at his master, "How will I accomplish this, interstellar travel isn't exactly a strong point of this planet."

Vitiate spoke up, "With my flagship. It is a prototype Harrow class dreadnaught that was twice the size of a normal one. Twice the weapons, internal shield generators and the latest in technology. In order to get to it you will need to use the fury class interceptor that I hid on the planet."

An eerie silence filled the room as the two Sith surveyed each other before Harry finally spoke, "Where must I go?"

Darth Vitiate looked over to a window that opened to the raging sea outside, "A small island off the coast of England. It is deserted and was the perfect place to hide the fighter. It is under a cloaking field but with the force, you will find it."

The Sith apprentice spoke up, "And your flagship?"

Vitiate smiled coldly, "It is located on the only place that no one could find it in this universe…the dark side of the moon."

Harry nodded and stood up before bowing at the waist, trying to ignore the pain but failing, "It will be done my master." Vitiate watched Harry for a moment as he struggled with the pain before flickering away into his holocron.

*HPPIAL*

As soon as Vitiate was gone Harry collapsed to his knees and cried out from the pain. Hot tears flowed down his cheeks as he gasped for a breath of air that didn't make him want to faint from pain. A small part of him yelled at him for being so stupid and going this far into the dark but the major portion of himself was still getting over the euphoria of being immortal.

His lips curled into a smile as he whispered the word, "Immortal."

That word too many was nothing more than a dream or a promise in the afterlife…but Harry had achieved it. He was going to live forever…forever. Well past the death of his friends and allies. He snorted in amusement while at the same time gasping as his nerves continued their relentless assault against his nerves.

He now saw the wisdom in his master telling him not to form attachments. By doing so he would be weakening himself with every lifetime he would live through. Every connection would become a time of sorrow and sadness where he would become vulnerable.

The Sith Lord forced himself up trying his best to ignore the pain. Taking his first step was like stepping on shards of glass that was suspended on a bed of hot coals. Reaching out with the force, Harry levitated a crystal flask that was sitting on a large table with multiple others. Quickly uncorking the flask, he downed the contents before breathing a sigh of relief as his body became numb to the pain. Harry stood up straight and tested his body out and found that he still had a powerful ache that echoed through it. "I better keep pain relievers on hand until I've built up a resistance."

In truth it was more of a crutch but until he was use to the pain he couldn't let anyone know about it. If he did then Dumbledore or someone might get insight to his dark dealings…that was the last thing he needed. Making sure that his lightsaber was still on his belt and his wand was strapped to his wrist, the young Sith Lord slowly collected everything before willing the force around him and disappearing with a sharp crack.

*HPPIAL*

Albus Dumbledore normally wasn't called for events within the wizarding world unless it pertained to new laws being passed or something pertaining to his school. But this morning he was called by the Ministry when the wards around Azkaban prison ceased to exist. Fearing that Voldemort was planning something, the mage took a day's leave from the school. What he found was nothing like he had seen ever before.

The Ministry was swarming all over the ancient fortress from Aurors to Unspeakables, anyone within the Ministry that had training with advanced magic. Albus arrived at the main entrance and found the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, quickly giving orders to her Aurors. She turned and looked at Dumbledore, "Albus thank Merlin you are here."

The elderly man nodded gently before looking at the prison and noticed that there was a silence so thick that it could be cut through. "What is wrong?"

Amelia's already pale skin turned another shade of ghostly white, "The magic is gone Albus…all of it. The prisoners are gone, the dementors are gone, the ward stones have been drained….there is no trace of magic anywhere."

Albus walked through the main gate and saw four bodies being covered with cloaks. "What happened to them?"

Amelia looked on sadly at four of her Aurors, "The two younger ones had their throats crushed and the other two were…" Her words got caught in her throat, "They were decapitated."

The Headmaster felt his heart go out to the poor men who lost their lives too soon. "When you say that the magic was gone what did you mean?"

Amelia gestured for Albus to follow her, "We can find no trace of magic within the fortress. The Unspeakables said that the only thing they can see happening was that the magic was siphoned off into something or more disturbing…someone."

Albus's eyes widened, "Do such rituals exist? I admit that I don't know everything about the stranger forms of magic."

Amelia nodded, "They have records of such rituals but they need absurd ingredients such as the blood of one hundred virgins born on the seventh of a month during a full moon combined with the egg fluid of a just fertilized Basilisk egg."

Albus nodded in understanding, "I shudder to think who came up with such rituals and how many were sacrificed to achieve the ultimate outcome."

They both became silent but it only remained for a moment as several Aurors came running up, "Madame Bones, Dumbledore, you need to come see this." The two of them followed the men to the courtyard where they found the most horrifying scene of their lives.

Hundreds if not thousands of bodies were lying all over the courtyard of the prison. The remaining black cloaks of the Dementors were scattered all over like a wind had carelessly blown them away. The bodies of the prisoners were shriveled up and dried out nothing more than a husk of the person that had once been living. Albus bent low and examined several bodies to find two things. The first was that they indeed had no remaining magical signatures and the second was the horror filled looks upon all their faces.

Albus looked over the area and could see that the center formed a perfect circle that would have been directly open to the full moon on the previous night. "What happened here and who could have done this?"

Albus turned to Amelia, "I'm afraid I don't know my dear…but what I do know is that whoever did this may be more powerful than even Voldemort."

Amelia looked at her one time teacher, "Do you think we have another dark lord on our hands?"

The old man felt his age for the first time in years, "I'm afraid so…but until they reveal themselves we cannot move forward except prepare for the inevitable attack."

Amelia shook her head and sighed, "And you are still convinced that Voldemort is still out there?" When Albus nodded slowly she looked again over the fallen bodies, "Just what we need, Voldemort and another Dark Lord."

*HPPIAL*

Five days later, the Dark Lord they feared was sitting near the Black Lake meditating. His mind was racing over the millennia's worth of knowledge that he had absorbed from the holocrons. Each Sith had their own secret teachings and it was that knowledge that they passed on for the next generation. Darth Sovereign winced as his nerves continued to pulse in the ever present pain, more tolerable thanks to the daily supply of pain relief potions. When he had been questioned about his sudden intake of the potion by his friends he had simply replied with headaches. This was accepted by all who asked considering the unusual connection he and Voldemort had through his scar, or had.

During his training with his Master, Vitiate had noticed that there was a powerful entity attached to the scar and used the full power of the dark side to vanquish it. It turned out to be a fragment of Voldemort's soul that had attached to Harry when he had first been defeats. Vitiate explained to his young apprentice that there were ways for a dark side adept to split his soul and place it in containers that would let you live forever.

However, in doing so, you split your strength and risk one of the soul fragments not only being destroyed but taking control of someone else and returning to the land of the living. This theory was solidified when during Harry's second year the diary of Tom Riddle, Voldemort's real name, found its way into the hands of one Ginny Weasley. The soul fragment that lived within took control of the girl and attempted to return to the real world by siphoning her life force off of her. It was only thanks to Harry's timely arrival that she survived and the diary was destroyed. Since that day, Harry and his master had worked hard at searching the castle for more items that Voldemort could have used. It wasn't out of fear but out of wanting to forward their own agenda. If Harry had to spend time fighting Voldemort over and over again then he would waste time in rebuilding the Sith Empire.

The Sith Lord opened his eyes and blinked once before speaking, "What is it Hermione?"

He heard a gasp of surprise from his friend but it was quickly covered up by a worried question, "Are you ready Harry?"

He nodded slowly, "Always."

Indeed he was ready. His plan was to overwhelm the dragon with the dark side, casting it off as elemental magic. While frowned upon in England, it was a viable form of magic to use. Harry had initially wanted to also use his lightsaber but after thinking about it he decided to hold off. His force powers could be waved off as advanced wandless magic and this would be easy enough to explain considering how often he disappeared to train.

"Are you sure? You haven't asked anyone for help and you aren't the best when it comes to studying…"

Harry cut her off, "Hermione be quiet." She looked at him with her mouth open wide, "I am prepared and you would do well to remember that things are not always what they seem. Tomorrow I face a dragon…and I will prove that I am the leader in this competition, forced into it or not."

His friend nodded slowly and blinked to prevent her tears from falling. Harry had never spoken to her in this tone and it was unnerving. "Sorry Harry, I was just making sure."

He didn't say anything as she left, just refocused his mind on meditating.

*HPPIAL*

Later that night as Harry was sleeping in his room in Gryffindor tower, his master's holocron activated within the Chamber of Secrets. Darth Vitiate rose from his place of residence for nearly six millennia and thought for a moment. His apprentice had done well but in order for the Empire to rise from the ashes of nothingness he would need to play a more direct roll. The Sith Emperor had no intentions of ruling from a throne at the present time, he wanted to explore the universe and further his power. He wanted to live out his immortal life becoming everything that the universe had to offer. Just as he had said all that time ago, "I will spend eternity becoming everything…a farmer, an artist, a simple man." This was his plan but first he needed to make sure that the Jedi were erased from history. To uphold the Sith ways and bring the darkness to the forefront of the galaxy.

Darth Sovereign was the way to do this. With his apprentice continuing his war against the universe, Vitiate could continue to travel the galaxy and when he had his fill of it, he would return to an Empire forged from the Sith. But for now he needed to work on getting his apprentice into that role. Sovereign was still young and needed to be kicked every so often when he got too arrogant.

This was something that most Sith apprentices went through and only when the Master was strong did the apprentice would grow out of it. That was another reason for Vitiate doing what he was about to do. Since becoming active in this world he had searched for a suitable host that would enable him to have a physical form again. He got his first sighting of a prospective host when his apprentice ran into his rival Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley and at the same time, his father Lucius Malfoy. The man was powerful in all aspects of the Wizarding World, politically, financially, and magically. His only snag was that he had joined up with Voldemort in the first war but he had avoided being arrested by claiming that his mind had been under the Dark Lord's control.

Vitiate smiled at this as he traveled towards Malfoy Manor. This meant that he was free to move around in the Ministry and real world without any issues. When Voldemort returned he could use the opportunity to strike at the false Lord if he was summoned. Vitiate halted in his flight when he arrived at the Manor. He looked down to see a blonde haired woman walk up to the gate and pull out her wand. This meant that there were protective wards around the facility but this woman had just provided him a chance to enter. The moment the gates opened, Vitiate flew onto the grounds and continued his hunt for his host. He found him sitting in his personal study going over several laws he was trying to write up to further push the pureblood agenda. Vitiate smiled as took shape behind Lucius, "You will do nicely."

Lucius Malfoy turned at the sound of the strange voice only to see a glowing figure with black void like eyes. Before he could pull his wand the figure rushed him and slammed into his body. The last thing that Lucius Malfoy knew of this world was unimaginable horror as a darkness that blew even Voldemort out of the water took him over.

**Chapter 3 is done.**

**I realize that you guys are a little upset about me not updating my other stories but I'm trying to do them right and that takes times. I will not put out a chapter simply because it is written. I want to make sure the details and story flow together. Harry Potter and Pokemon alike need that. Lol**

**Keep sending in ideas and opinions; I love to hear from you all.**

**KingFatMan25**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry was sitting near the center of the Champion's tent in his meditative position. Around him were the other champions who were eerily quiet and seemed to be keeping away from Harry. The Sith Lord smiled lightly as he felt their fear and apprehension about the coming event. The very thought of what he was about to face made the force scream in excitement. Dragons were one of if not the most powerful magical creatures in the world. Easily able to live for thousands of years and are resistant to most magic, add to that their unbelievably powerful and brilliant mind then you have the makings of a beast that is literally unbeatable. Harry couldn't wait for the fight that was coming ahead. He let the force go out and he sensed the overwhelming power of fear that continued to ooze and intoxicate the air.

The Sith Lord licked his lips at the rush of power he felt from the dark side and smiled darkly to himself. He was broken out of his meditations when the judging panel walked into the tent with Barty Crouch. The man seemed nervous as hell and kept looking around with paranoid eyes, "Champions please gather around. Within this bag are four miniature dragons that represent the species that we have selected for you. Each of you will select your dragon and depending on the numbered tag, you will then challenge them in order."

Harry's mind turned off the rambling sound of Crouch's voice and focused on the bag. With the force he easily could sense which dragon would be the best suited for a match up and with a gentle nudge to the minds of the miniatures, he placed his desired dragon on the bottom of the bag. When Barty finally came to Harry the young man didn't even have to guess as he pulled out his desired target, "The Hungarian Horntail….the most fearsome of all the dragons in the world."

Harry snorted at the man's attempt to intimidate him and simply looked up as the judges left. Glancing over at the other champions, Harry smiled as he saw that they were all very pale looking…fear was such a wonderful thing.

Fleur walked over and smiled weakly, "Are you feeling alright Harry?"

He nodded stiffly, "Perfect."

She seemed to disagree with this, "Are you sure?"

Harry turned to her and smiled darkly as the cannon fired and signaled for Cedric to start. "The fun is just beginning." The Sith Lord looked the young woman in the eyes as he quickly curled his fingers around the tiny dragon miniature and crushed the life out of it. Fleur's eyes widened as the small creature gave a pathetic cry before its body was casually dropped to the ground. Harry's aura radiated untold power and Fleur found herself drawn to it again. She ground her teeth together in annoyance. This boy was infuriating to her. Her magic screamed at her every time she was near him and this infernal power of his was only making it worse. Fleur knew his attitude towards everyone and thing around him so she could only assume that he had done some horrendous things. However, despite all this she was still very curious and wanting to know more about the boy. The French beauty found herself shaking her head at the word boy. Harry was anything but a boy…he was easily one of the most powerful beings she had ever encountered and she would be a fool to ignore her magic anymore…she had to know more.

She looked over to see that Harry had once again gotten into his meditative stance and was focusing on his own plans. Fleur sighed to herself and looked out towards the entrance of the tent as the crowd suddenly went wild. She guessed that Cedric was done with his dragon and that it would be her soon. Steeling her emotions, Fleur fingered her wand and prepared for what would be the hardest fight of her life.

*HPPIAL*

"_Three of our champions have now faced their dragons, and all three have achieved victory now we will see if our final and youngest champion is able to achieve the same." _The crowd reacted just as Harry had expected. A handful of cheers in support of him but the majority were jeers and taunts. Harry smiled as he pulled his hood over his face and walked out drawing upon the power of the dark side. He stopped at the center of the ring and looked around as the crowd grew silent. Only a moment went by before the force warned Harry of an incoming attack. The Sith ducked to the side just as a massive tail with a deadly looking spike stabbed into the rocks behind him. Looking up, Harry was witness to a massive dragon arching up to her full height in an attempt to be intimidating. The powerful beast inhaled deeply and roared before swinging her tail around to attack again.

Harry effortlessly moved around the attack and continued to do so much to his amusement and much to the anger of the dragon. The giant grew more and more frustrated with every attack that failed and finally resorted to launching a stream of magically charged fire at her target. Harry flicked his wand and with a quick wave he brought it up in a sharp motion and clapped his hands together. From the ground shot four slabs of perfectly carved stone that clamped tightly around the young Sith and easily protected him from the flames.

*HPPIAL*

The watching crowd gasped out at the display of elemental magic and many of the few that supported Harry smiled as they realized that their champion was just getting started. In the spectator stands where important officials of the ministry sat, the imposing figure of Lucius Malfoy watched with interest. To anyone that knew him he seemed normal but as of last night…Lucius Malfoy ceased to exist. Darth Vitiate smiled to himself within his new host body and watched his apprentice easily avoid the attacks of the dragon. The powers that his apprentice had were nothing short of impressive and would only continue to grow with time and training. Darth Sovereign already was more powerful in the force when compared to other Sith Lords of old. If he had to put it in terms of actual comparison, Harry was easily more powerful than any of the former Dark Council members that were once loyal to Vitiate himself.

This single thought caused Vitiate to smile. With an apprentice as powerful as Harry, there was little chance that anyone could be able to stand against the Sith Empire. He smiled darkly as Harry sent a powerful blast of magic at the dragon and actually sent it flying back. With two immortal Sith Lords at the forefront of their order…the Empire would rule until time itself had ended.

*HPPIAL*

Harry extended his wand as another blast of flames roared towards him. His shield, amplified by the power of the dark side, easily held against the dragon's flames. The Sith Lord smiled wickedly as the dragon roared again in anger. "As fun as this has been beast…your pathetic life now comes to an end." As Harry's statement hung in the air, he took a deep breath and summoned the full power of the dark side. His aura exploded into full power and sent a wave of energy over the immediate area. Bringing his hands forward, the dark side raged up his limbs and launched at the dragon in the infamous form of force lightning. The purple arcs of energy raced forward and slammed into the dragon, launching her off her feet and into the stone wall that went around the arena. Screeches of pain and agony filled the ears of everyone in range and many eyes were widened as they watched Harry slowly walk forward with powerful energy shooting from his fingers. Smoke started rising from the dragon's body as it was electrocuted. Its magnificent form was twitching and thrashing around against the assault. To the shock and horror of many in the crowd the dragon's skeleton became visible as the power of Harry's attack increased. When he was almost on top of the beast, Harry canceled the lightning and summoned the dark side once more in yet another deadly and favored form. A dark purple almost black beam rushed forwards and struck the dragon. The dragon cried out again before it went slack and its body let out the last of its energy only for it to be claimed up by the ability, Death Field, an ancient and power technique that only the most powerful Sith Lords of old could learn and master. Many of the ones who tried would actually consume themselves and be nothing more than an empty husk of skin and bones.

Looking upon the corpse of the dragon Harry smiled, it had been too easy. Shaking his head, the Sith Lord quickly walked over to the pill of eggs and picked up the golden one and turned to walk out of the stadium enjoying the silence of the stunned crowd.

*HPPIAL*

Harry arrived near the medical tent that he was supposed to go into when he felt a pulse in the force. He turned to see a tall figure off to the back of the stadium and it was obviously a powerful force user. When the figure moved away, Harry quickly followed moving his lightsaber into his grasp ready to activate it on a moment's notice. He rushed around the side and into the underside of the stadium only to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy. The man smiled coyly at him and Harry readied his lightsaber, "I don't know how you became so powerful Malfoy but I won't let you have the chance to use this power. I have worked too hard to achieve my goals."

Lucius's lips thinned before he opened his arms, "Sovereign…"

Harry's eyes widened at the gravelly voice that he had come to know so well, "Come to me…I am your Emperor."

Harry clipped his lightsaber to his belt before falling to his knees, "My master…how?"

Vitiate waved his hand to let his apprentice know he could stand, "It is the technique that I spoke of…essence transfer." Harry's mind went to work at the how he could gain this knowledge but he quickly quieted it to listen, "I searched through the force in order to find the best candidate for a new host. This is very important when you do the same. A host body cannot be someone who will be constantly watched but at the same time it can't be someone who isn't of known importance. If you pick someone within the middle to upper area of society it will be easier to move around. For example, Lucius Malfoy is powerful in all aspects within the Wizarding World but because of his dark past he doesn't have the ties he would if he would have remained within the light spectrum. Because of his loyalties to Voldemort he was forced to move into the backdrop of the workings within the government. This proves extremely effective when wanting to move our agenda forward."

His apprentice nodded, "What of his family?"

Vitiate smiled, "Only a matter of time. I will deal with them come Christmas…you will be short a classmate after winter break."

Harry smiled darkly, "Good I can't stand Draco and not being able to give him the revenge I lust for has been nothing short of frustrating."

Vitiate nodded, "Understandable and you have done well in using your training to withhold your powers from lashing out. Many untrained Sith would have lost control, now…onto your performance during the task."

Harry nodded and waited for his master's analysis. "Overall it was well done and thought out. The only issue I have was you had a little too much enjoyment out of the torturing of the dragon. For a person who is supposed to be rather reserved and frail you let a lot of power show."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but found wisdom in what his master said, "Do you have a way to counter the impending gauntlet of questions?"

Harry nodded slowly, "I have slowly been isolating myself from my friends over the months so they don't know that have been training. I can simply state that the past three years have caused me to reevaluate my life and position. I am choosing to take my life into my own hands without the interference of others."

Vitiate was silent for a moment as he thought it over. The Sith Emperor looked up as the mass of people began to return to the school. "It will have to do. But I can't express this enough." Vitiate's eyes flared with his full power and Harry found himself lifted into the air by the force. The power was brutal and his muscles were being constricted by his master. "Do not push the boundary of what is acceptable for your current life. Until you reveal yourself to the world with the backing of an army you must remain in the background."

Harry was dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap and wheezed out, "Yes my master." Vitiate turned and walked away leaving Harry.

Harry forced himself up and took a deep breath to calm his body before he turned and walked to the medical tent. Outside of it he suddenly inhaled sharply and fell to his knees as his nerves flared up from pain. Harry's eyes burned with tears and he clenched his teeth hard as he used every fiber of his being to refrain from crying out. His hand turned white as he gripped the grass in an attempt to lessen the pain but it was for nothing. The lingering pain from the ritual was back with a vengeance…something that Harry stupidly forgot in the rush of the task. Drawing upon the dark side Harry quickly reached into his robes and uncorked a vial of pain reliever potion. Taking down the foul potion the Sith hissed as another pulse ripped through him. "Damn it." He forced himself up and took a painful breath before walking through the tent flaps.

*HPPIAL*

Fleur looked up as Harry walked into the tent and knew that something was different. His normally strong framed body was slightly hunched over and his face showed the slightest amount of strain. The teen Veela forced her magic to calm down as she slowly walked over to him, "Harry, are you alright?"

His powerful green eyes looked at her with the slightest hint of the pale yellow that still haunted her. "Fine." The sudden tightening of his jaw suggested otherwise but she decided to not push it. As the nurse looked them over, the three champions kept glancing over at Harry who was now sitting on the ground in his meditative state.

Cedric walked over to Fleur and whispered to her, "What do you think?"

She spoke just as softly, "I don't know really…that display was unlike anything I have ever seen. I was always taught that elemental magic was difficult to accomplish but Harry used it like he had been for years."

Cedric's eyes hardened lightly and nodded, "This isn't the Harry Potter I am use too, he has changed a ton. He use to be frail, skinny, sickly, and average when it came to magic. But this year he shows up like this and from what I have heard through the rumor mill is that he is completely different."

Fleur looked at her fellow champion, "How so?"

The seventh year Hufflepuff thought for a moment, "For one thing his classes, he has quickly advanced into the top percent of his class. Some people believe he has even overtaken Hermione Granger as top student. Another aspect is his social life. Before he only ever spent time with Hermione and Ron where as now he will talk with anyone but is mostly in seclusion." Cedric was quiet again, "Could explain why he has become so powerful. If he is training by himself then he very well could be learning forbidden arts." Fleur's mind flashed to the night in the forest and could only nod in agreement. The two fell into silence until the judges came in to announce the scores. As they called for the champions, Harry's eyes snapped open and met with Fleur's causing her to feel weak again. With the grace of royalty, Harry rose from his sitting spot and slowly walked out.

*HPPIAL*

As the scores were read, Harry found himself letting his mind wander to the big change in his plans for the future…his master now was in physical form. With the Emperor now in the world he would have to be very careful with how he went about his goals. With Lucius Malfoy's connections, Vitiate would easily be able follow Harry's doings within the world where as before he remained within his holocron to preserve his essence and power.

Vitiate was powerful and that was putting it lightly, there was a reason he went unchallenged for over twelve hundred years as the supreme ruler of the Sith Empire. True Harry was his apprentice and by the rules of the Sith he was destined to eventually overthrow his master, but their circumstances were a little different. It wasn't just Vitiate who was immortal…BOTH Harry and his master held this trait and it would only prove to make things impossible for any eventual conflict between the two. Harry cringed from a shot of pain within his nerves but also from the thought of fighting his master for all eternity. The planet would be consumed by their power and ultimately destroyed, along with everything they had worked for to rebuild their empire.

The Sith Lord looked up as his name was called to see that he was given second place despite the fact that he was the quickest, most advanced, and unharmed. Rolling his eyes at the stupidity he turned and walked away from the stadium. As he exited the massive building he found himself confronted by a group of men all wearing obviously enchanted robes and many of them had scarred features from magical burns. "I'm assuming you are the dragon handlers?"

The tallest of the group walked forward and nodded, his red hair and pale features reminded Harry of a Weasley. "You are right there Harry, you might not remember me but I am Charlie Weasley, Ron's older brother."

Harry slowly nodded, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Charlie looked to the other handlers and then back to Harry, "We have a problem Harry…you killed your dragon when you were only meant to fight her into submission."

Harry shrugged, "I was told to prepare for the task and I took the route I thought was best. The fact that it cost the dragon its life means little to me." Charlie was taken aback by the casual dismissal of the creature's death and made a mental note to speak with Dumbledore about it. "There are several things we need to discuss Harry. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but the fact remains that you killed the dragon during a magically contracted competition which means our ownership of the beast left the moment you killed it."

Harry's eyebrow raised in question, "In short, by the right of conquest you own everything in regards to the dragon." Several of the other handlers shifted uncomfortably which caused Harry to press, "Meaning?"

Charlie sighed, "The dragon is yours to do with as you wish, donate her, strip her for parts, sell her to an apothecary, or leave her with us…it is ultimately your choice. There is also the issue of her eggs. She was a nesting mother and had a large clutch of eggs, seven to be exact." Charlie again sighed and ran his hand over his head, "They are also yours by right of conquest."

Harry's eyes widened at this, "I get the dragon's eggs?"

Charlie nodded sadly, "We would normally take them with us but because of the way she died it is out of our hands."

Harry was silent for a moment and then spoke, "When can I take them?" Charlie turned to the other handlers and each of them reached into their robes to produce a dragon egg. The large oval shaped objects were black with a rough exterior. "The only thing I ask is that you be careful with them and should any of them hatch please send them to a dragon reserve. One dragon is hard enough to handle but now you have the possibility of raising seven." The men laid the eggs down at Harry's feet and walked back to the direction they came.

Harry looked down at the eggs and then over to the mass of people that were slowly moving back to the castle. Near the middle of the group was the half-giant Hagrid and Harry instantly knew what to do with the eggs. "Hagrid come over here for a moment!"

The giant lumbered over and Harry noticed that he had a few tears speckling his beard. "Everything alright Hagrid?"

The man shook his head, "Why you do it Harry?"

The Sith was taken aback for a moment before he realized what he was talking about, "I did what I needed to in order to survive Hagrid. I'm sorry you had to see the dragon's death but it had to be done."

Hagrid nodded and pulled a large hankie out of his pocket before he blew loudly, "Actually there is something I need from you Hagrid. You see, with my defeat of the dragon I came into possession of seven items that I know you could take care of for me."

Hagrid followed Harry over to the back side of the arena and his eyes widened when he saw the clutch of eggs, "Harry are these what I think?"

Harry nodded, "Hagrid I want you to care for these dragon eggs for me and when they are about to hatch I want to be there. I'm trusting you with this important task Hagrid and I need your promised silence."

The man had giant tears falling down his face as he slowly picked up an egg and ran his massive fingers over the shell, "I promise you Harry that I will care for them as if they were my own…this means a lot." Harry nodded and made sure that all the eggs were with Hagrid before he started to walk back to the castle. Because it was a Saturday there were obviously no classes so Harry was free to do what he wished.

For the moment that consisted of going to his favorite place in the castle in order to recuperate. He first walked to the Great Hall and sat down to eat something. Of course at this point the hall was relatively filled with returned students from the task and many of them looked over at the Sith in both awe and shock. Mentally smiling to himself, Harry sat down and filled his plate with a moderate helping of fruits and meats. As he slowly ate he found that the group of students at Gryffindor table had slowly shifted away from him and only four were making an attempt to get close to him. Hermione was slowly walking over with a look upon her face that showed that she was contemplating something, Ron was walking behind her with an unintelligent look upon his face and behind him was his younger sister Ginny who had a look of lust and wanting directed at him.

The thought caused Harry to shiver as he looked to the final person who was sitting at the table and looking at him with interest, one Neville Longbottom. Harry reached out with the force and found that Neville's interest was one of curiosity and loyalty which caused Harry a certain amount of, shall we say, pleasure. Neville had always been a wild card in the grand scheme of things and Harry had questioned why he hadn't made the effort to know the boy more. His family was powerful and naturally allied with the Potter family as well as the fact that he seemed to hide a certain level of darkness that Harry was only able to see once he was trained up. This could prove very useful as Harry began to search for disciples to train.

His emerald eyes shifted to see Hermione sitting down across from him with Ron and Ginny on either side of her, "Harry."

He gently inclined his head, "Hermione." She sighed when he started eating again, "Don't you have something to say?"

He looked up and smiled roguishly which caused all the witches in the general area to blush, "Lovely weather isn't it."

Hermione got red in the face with irritation, "Harry this isn't the time for childish games, I am talking about the task…you killed a dragon!" The last part came out as if it was a mother scolding a child. Harry pushed his plate away as Ron opened his mouth, "He didn't just kill it Hermione…he bloody annihilated it…it was brilliant really."

The Sith Lord raised his eyebrow at Ron, "I wasn't aware we were speaking again Weasley."

Ron's face darkened slightly at the usage of his last name, "Look Harry, I realize that things were said that we both regret but in all honesty why don't we both just be men and apologize."

Harry's eyes flashed the slightest hint of yellow, which went unnoticed by his friends, and he growled, "I did nothing wrong you arrogant prick. I am innocent within all this and only did what I needed to do in order to survive. I'm not at all surprised that you came crawling back to me when I'm somewhat accepted by the masses."

Ron's face reddened, "It's the way people like you work, isn't it Weasley. The moment you have an opportunity to leech off of someone you come running. You couldn't handle the fact that I was in the spotlight without you so you turned, but the moment the slightest amount of light casts its way to you, you come back like a dog." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gapped at this, "I have nothing to say to people like you and I would insist that you don't return to bother me or…._It will be your last mistake!"_ The final portion was hissed out in parstletongue which caused everyone in the area to pale drastically.

Ron mumbled something before he quickly moved down the table with Ginny following. Hermione simply looked at her friend in shock, "Harry he was going to say he was sorry!"

The dark lord glared at her as he stood up, "Sorry Hermione but I have not the time nor the desire to deal with stupidity." He turned away and walked briskly out of the hall.

*HPPIAL*

Later that night Harry was sitting in front of the fireplace deep within the Chamber of Secrets. After his confrontation with his friends, Harry had received a message from his Godfather, Sirius Black. Last year after his escape from Azkaban, Sirius had contacted Harry and filled him in on the true events surrounding his parent's death. Harry had been able to use the force in order to tell that Sirius was telling the truth and that above all else, his loyalty to Harry was unending. This had caused Harry to speak with his master about the possibility of teaching Sirius the ways of the force, if only the basics. When Vitiate had inspected Sirius for himself he found that he would rather die than betray his Godson and only remaining contact to Lily and James Potter.

This was a weakness that Vitiate instructed Harry to exploit and so, over the summer before fourth year Harry taught Sirius about this strange power he had come to know. Of course he left out details such as who his master was or his ultimate plans but Sirius was rather interested in the concept of the force. Sirius's natural affinity towards dark magic thanks to his family made him a prime candidate for becoming a dark side adept, if not a fully-fledged Sith Lord.

Ultimately, the determining factor would be if Sirius was willing to join Harry completely once he and The Emperor revealed all to him. This was something that despite his training in not to have emotional attachments, he found that he silently prayed for. Sirius was someone dear to him and it would make him that much more powerful to have his last link to his past by his side for a glorious future.

A spark from the fire place caused Harry to look into the flames. A moment later the face of Sirius Black appeared and he smiled at his Godson, "How's it going pup?"

rolled his eyes and smirked lightly, "It's going fine. How are your exercises going?"

Sirius's face intensified as he thought about his training, "It is just as you said Harry. My emotions influence just about everything. With magic I have always had to watch my emotions but with the force I can utilize every emotion and bring it to bear on whom or what I wish."

This statement caused Harry to smile, his Godfather was already speaking like a Sith. "I completed the first task and was granted second place."

Sirius smiled at this, "Great job Harry I had no doubt that you would accomplish it. Now, your last letter stated that you needed something from me?"

Harry nodded, "Seeing as you are out of Azkaban and technically my magical guardian I need you to authorize a leave of absence from the school for the two weeks leading up to the Christmas holiday."

Sirius looked at Harry for a moment, "Am I allowed to hear why?"

Harry shook his head, "Not yet, not until my master is certain of a couple of things."

Sirius was silent for a moment before nodding, "It shouldn't be difficult to achieve. You are the last heir of two Ancient and Noble houses. Potter is a given but Black is because of my adjusting my will. There is more than enough information for you to go through and it is all important enough. I will send my letter directly to Minerva, she will authorize it once she understands the reasoning. Just be careful that Dumbledore doesn't find out."

Harry nodded, "Good thing that she has such a soft spot for the Marauders."

His self-proclaimed Dogfather smiled and nodded, "Indeed it is, when are you going to be free for our next training session? I have finished all of the exercises you wanted and can levitate objects for a full half hour without having to really draw upon any reserves of energy."

Harry nodded in approval, "You can continue on without me until Christmas. The three objects that I gave you are called hand all you need to do is focus the force onto them and activate them. The holocrons contain an artificial intelligence that will help you continue your training until I am free."

Sirius smiled at the prospect of learning more, "Sounds good pup, I better go before the family who's house I am using return. I will be residing in Black Manor from this point forward, the Ministry has called the Dementors off from me."

Harry smirked darkly, "I'm well aware of that…in fact, the Dementors won't ever be a problem again."

When Sirius looked at Harry funny his Godson simply smirked, "The force." Shaking his head the man said a final goodbye before leaving the flames.

Harry pushed himself off of the ground and walked to the entrance of the Chamber smiling. He was easily ahead enough in his classes that he wouldn't miss anything from the two weeks of school and this would give him plenty of time to search for the two items his master wanted, the Star Forge and the Foundry.

Arriving at the entrance to the girl's bathroom he double checked to make sure that the Chamber was closed before walking through the door to find a beautiful blonde leaning against the railing that ran along the second floor. Fleur turned and smiled weakly at Harry as he looked at her, "What do you want Fleur, I can feel your desire."

The Veela slowly walked up to him and then dropped to her knees in a sign of submission that took Harry by surprise. She looked up and her eyes showed a desire that Harry had never seen before and she weakly spoke with a passion that rivaled his own, "Teach me….teach me to use your power."

**And finally done with Chapter 4**

**So, the first task is finally done and we find that everything is set up to find the powerful objects of the force. Sirius has been revealed to be learning form Harry and Fleur has now asked…what will happen?**

**As always send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry looked down at Fleur as his mind became a whirlwind of thoughts over what she had just asked. She wanted to learn about the force and was apparently willing to learn the dark side. Closing his eyes he reached out with the force and directed it at her. His mind was filled with images of a little girl struggling with her developing Veela magic and being the end of many years of bullying. He saw a girl that developed a cold attitude in order to hide her true pain. He saw years of torment and hurt slowly festering into hatred and anger at the people that targeted her and her family.

These powerful emotions made Harry smile as he opened his eyes and looked down on her again, "Why should I teach you?"

Fleur looked up and felt her throat run dry as Harry's mysterious powers began to come off of him in waves. The power was intoxicating and she felt her body shiver and her magic scream, "I have to know." It came out as a croak and Harry chuckled, "Simply wanting to know is hardly enough for me to teach you this power."

Fleur slowly got up, "What other reason should I need?"

Harry scoffed at this and walked into the bathroom to which Fleur followed without question, knowing the fear of the ghost, Moaning Myrtle, kept others out. She stopped when Harry came into the moonlight flooding in through the window. He turned and his eyes were the same powerful golden yellow that had filled her dreams and nightmares since first meeting him. "There is so much you need. This power isn't simply something you can learn, you have to feel it, want it, possess the will to direct it, and most importantly fear it. This power rides on emotions and only the strong will be able to use it." Harry waved his hand and caused a powerful silencing charm to engulf the room. "I cannot teach you if you will not embrace that which you try so hard to hide."

The beautiful young woman looked at him with a questioned gaze, "I don't know what you are talking about Harry, I have embraced my Veela heritage, what else could there be?"

His gaze intensified, "_Your anger."_

Fleur felt walls suddenly fly up into action as the years of emotional turmoil began to bubble and hiss. "I can feel your anger Fleur and whether you like it or not it is very much a part of you."

Harry turned and stripped his robe off and pulled up the back of his shirt to reveal a back that was scarred with old wounds, some better healed than others. "This is what my loving relatives gave me whenever I would show signs of magic. They had a policy of beating the freak out of me." The Sith Lord pulled his shirt down and put his robes back on, "Even this past summer I was gifted with a beating by my Uncle simply because I spoke of school. When I was a child, he broke my arm by twisting it behind my back, and instead of taking me to the hospital he threw me into my room in the cupboard under the stairs. My magic healed my arm because my emotions willed it. This was the first time I truly experienced the strength that I commanded. It was only after finding my master that I learned what I truly possessed. As witches and wizards, we are taught about the dangers of utilizing emotions when practicing magic…and often we are discouraged."

Harry looked directly into Fleur's eyes, "It hinders us. Our emotions give us strength and increase the potency of our spells. It doesn't have to simply be dark magic that uses emotions, everything with magic gains power through it. It is the same way with my powers. Anger, hate, fear, love, lust, passion…these are just a few of the emotions that bring forth a greater well of power than anyone could imagine. So again I say to you that you must embrace your anger at all those who did wrong to you. Embrace your hatred, sadness, loneliness, everything that makes you who you are. When you have done this, then I will teach you."

Fleur was silent as Harry stood before her and she felt herself looking back onto her life at every event that had imprinted itself into her mind. She replayed each event from the time she could remember and with each painful memory she felt her magic react with her. It started slowly but it quickly grew with each minute that went by until it literally flowed off of her. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks and her jaw was clenched tightly as she continued to visit her pain.

As this happened, Harry closed his eyes and basked in the raw emotions she was releasing, filling his own power with her energy. "Good…very good Fleur. Don't hide from who you are, embrace the pain. It gives you focus; it gives you strength when everything else has failed you. Embrace it Fleur, embrace the power of the dark side."

Fleur was shaking at this point and finally she yelled out in anger and despair before opening her eyes. Harry stood in the same spot but the smile he wore was one that would normally fill her with fear. "Look around you."

Fleur turned and was shocked to see the majority of the bathroom in shamble. The stalls were blown down and floating in the air, glass was shattered, and many of the tiles from the floor were ripped apart.

She took a breath and spoke up, "How is this possible?"

Harry smiled darkly, "Anything is possible with the power of the force my dear. You are indeed powerful…so much untapped potential within you."

Fleur let go of her emotions and saw everything come crashing down to the floor. "What happens now?"

Harry chuckled darkly and walked up to her. He gently ran his finger along her jawline to which she shivered, "Your training begins…my apprentice."

*HPPIAL*

Albus Dumbledore sighed wearily as he looked over the latest reports from his order members. After the incident during young Harry's second year he had reorganized the Order of the Phoenix in order to get a head start on Voldemort. This wasn't as easy as he had first intended. With many people believing that the Dark Lord was dead because of Harry, it was almost impossible to convince the Order otherwise. Albus knew that Voldemort was still alive and the events form first year proved this. Tom was alive and well, surviving death by some unknown means of magic.

The old sorcerer rubbed his hands against his forehead as a small headache began to form. Voldemort's survival stumped him to this day and while he had many theories he was far from anything solid. Albus glanced at the pensive near the corner of his office and slowly walked over to it to review another set of memories in hopes of finding answers. This time he would focus on any and all of the memories that involved Voldemort and Harry.

The two of them were tied together, that much was obvious and Albus figured that the only way to see the end of Tom would be the end of Harry. "_Neither can live while the other survives."_ Sometimes magic was a fickle thing and the hidden clauses could truly cause more damage than good. If Harry was to die in order to stop Voldemort then it would all be for the greater good…but at the same time, it was a greater good that Albus was still unsure about seeking out.

For the longest time he had hoped Harry would come to Hogwarts and enjoy his years at school with a carefree life. He had hoped the boy would make friends, find a few female companions before finally deciding to pursue his true love, graduate the top of his class and then leave to pursue his future happiness. When he arrived thought, it was much different. Harry only connected with Ron and Hermione while the majority of the school only saw him as the Boy-Who-Lived. Each year that went by brought new things of Harry to light and many of them began to worry Albus. Each year upon his return the boy was frail, pale, and skinny. He would flinch at close contact and would remain to himself for weeks. Harry's grades seemed to suffer upon his initial return and he would always shy away from people who got angry. All these signs pointed to something going on at Harry's relative's but the blood wards that Albus had placed upon the home prevented any harm from coming to the boy so it couldn't be that.

The other thing that had come to light was his sudden change over the past summer. When Harry returned there was a much darker aura around him, one that was almost sinister. Albus was one of the few magicals in the world that had the ability of aura sight and it had led to him being key in many arrests during the last two wars. What concerned Albus was that Harry's aura had taken such a dramatic change over the summer. Normally someone would gradually shift as they were exposed to dark magic but Harry's suggested that his aura had been nothing more than a mask to hide his true alignment.

This thought caused Albus to shiver. With everything that had happened recently in the world he knew that something was amiss…and if it did involve Harry then Albus would need to keep a closer eye on him.

There was pulse of magic in his office from his proximity wards and he saw a flash of who it was. Before the three people even knocked he spoke up, "Come in Miss Granger, Mr. and Miss Weasley."

The door opened to reveal the three Gryffindor students. "Professor you wanted to see us?"

Albus nodded and walked away from his pensive, "Indeed I did Miss Granger. I need your help with something and I fear that if we fail then we may lose Harry."

Everyone's eyes widened at this, "Professor?"

Albus sighed and gestured for them to sit down before offering them a lemon drop. When they politely refused he shrugged and popped a couple into his mouth. As the savory sweet ran over his tongue he started speaking, "I have no doubt that you saw Harry's display at the first task?" When they nodded he continued, "I am very concerned at the level of control that Harry displayed over the elemental magic he used. When we questioned him on it all he said was that he had been training. Now, I don't doubt this but what I do doubt is the fact that he only had a few weeks to prepare for the task and he suddenly is able to master a level of magic that proves a challenge for even myself."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip in thought while Ron and Ginny simply looked on in silence, "Has Harry done anything since returning that causes you to question things about him?"

Ron shrugged and Ginny shook her head. However, Hermione nodded, "He has distanced himself from us greatly Professor. At first I thought it was because of the competition but when I think about it, it falls back to the beginning of the year and even during the summer."

Ron shrugged, "I haven't noticed anything Hermione."

Ginny's eyes widened slightly, "Hermione's right sir, during the summer we invited Harry to the World Cup and the entire time he was with us he seemed distant, like his mind was always thinking about something else. He would always do this meditation thing and still does it today. Whenever any of us asked about his day or schoolwork he would be very short with us."

Hermione added onto what Ginny was saying, "When Ron was having his fit over the Goblet incident, Harry acted as if he didn't care. He even went as far as refusing Ron's apology the other day. The anger I felt from him was unlike anything I have seen from Harry. Sure we have seen him angry or annoyed but this was…different."

Albus raised his eyebrow at this, "How so?"

Hermione was silent for a moment and was surprised when it was Ron who answered, "It was almost like he wanted to feel that way…like nothing we would do would calm him down." This caused a red flag to go up in Albus's mind. This is the same thing that happened to Tom before he began his decent into darkness and with Harry's sudden change in aura he feared the worse.

"Alright…I fear that something is causing Harry to fall into the dark. We need to make every effort to preserve him within the light otherwise I fear that even Voldemort won't stop him."

All three students paled at the comparison. "I want you three to work with your fellow students and make sure to include Harry in everything. Try and dig into his life a little and follow him around…but doing so discreetly. I will have the staff and ghosts watching him as well…we must do everything to try and save Harry."

When the three students agreed they turned and left to begin their assignments leaving Albus to think about what was to happen.

*HPPIAL*

Harry stood in front of Professor McGonagall's office waiting for her to answer him. He knew that Sirius had sent her the letter and he only needed her response. When the door finally opened his bowed his head in greeting, "Hello Professor, I assume that you got Sirius's letter?"

Minerva nodded as her lips thinned in her normal fashion, "Indeed I have Mr. Potter, in fact I was just going to come and find you."

Harry simple smiled at this, "While I don't approve of you missing two weeks of classes you are well ahead of your fellow students and you did complete your mid-term exams. I also wouldn't want to be the one who prevents you from finding out about your duties as family head. I would like to say this though…please don't follow Sirius as an example…Merlin knows we don't need another Sirius Black storming these halls."

When Harry saw the ghost of a smile upon her face he chuckled, "No promises Professor. I'm sorry I can't stay longer but I need to get going to meet a certain mangy mutt."

McGonagall nodded and handed Harry the pass for him to leave. As Harry walked away Minerva's fireplace flared and Albus's head could be seen, "Minerva I need you and the other house head's to come to my office. I have something of great importance to discuss with you."

*HPPIAL*

Harry arrived at the entrance to the Chamber and waited a moment before drawing his hood up. He turned when he heard the doors open and saw Fleur quickly walk in after she made sure to silence and lock the room.

She knelt down at Harry's feet and spoke, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

Harry smiled at this, "These past couple of days have proven to me that you have great potential within the force my dear apprentice, but potential only goes so far. I have to take a leave of absence for the next few weeks to forward my agenda with my master so while I am gone I will be leaving you with a holocron."

Fleur's eyes widened at this. In her very limited training with Harry she had been told about these powerful devices and the knowledge they held. "While I am away you are to study this holocron and master the things within. I expect to be impressed when I return and anything less than acceptable will be punished."

Fleur nodded slowly at this, "Which holocron will I be learning from milord?"

Harry waved his hand and a small red pyramid flew into it. He set in onto the ground and activated it. A low hum was heard before the figure within took shape. She was obviously a woman and was wrapped in a dark cloak. Her pale skin was accented by her dark empty eyes and her hair was braided with black and white. Her lips tilted into a smirk that caused her old wrinkled skin to follow, "_So this is the one you spoke of child?"_

Harry's eyes hardened, "I told you not to speak to me in such a manner old one, I am the superior."

The entity smiled in amusement, "_I hardly think so child, for you have come to me in order to train your apprentice. Now then, has she been given a title yet?"_

Harry shook his head, "I have only been training her for a few days, she will be given a title when she has earned it."

The spirit within nodded, "_Very good child…giving out the sacred titles of Lord and Darth to early causes pupils to think they no longer need the master. I believe that introductions are in order. My dear I am your new master until Lord Sovereign returns from his journey…I am Darth Traya, the Lady of Betrayal and leader of the Sith Triumvirate. I hold the knowledge that will get you started on your journey to becoming a powerful Sith Lord." _Fleur looked at the old woman and felt a wealth of knowledge radiating from the Sith storage item. This caused her to become excited with anticipation. Her abilities were nothing and she still was able to sense the power that she could learn.

Harry saw this and reached out with the force, constricting her throat and causing Fleur to gasp out for air, "Do not give in to your lust for this new power or you will be of no use to me. I have no desire to deal with a rabid animal and will put you down if you follow that path. Listen to what Traya has to teach you and utilize everything, not just the abilities that promise power. A Sith without a strong understanding of the power they are learning about will be mastered by the darkness instead of mastering it."

Traya nodded in approval, "_Wise council child, you will go far with that mentality. Now leave me with your pupil…you have an armada to form."_

Harry bowed in respect to the ancient master before leaving and walking down into the Chamber of Secrets. When he was sure he was deep enough he willed the force around himself and disappeared with a sharp crack.

*HPPIAL*

The Sith Lord appeared on a deserted island miles off the coast of England and quickly drew his hood over his head to protect him from the raging elements. The island was nothing more than a small piece of land with jagged rocks and stony beaches. No plant life could be seen and obviously no animals would be found living here. Reaching out with the force, Harry found the star ship sitting in the center of the island and with a gentle push from the force he deactivated the cloaking device. Before his eyes appeared a modified Fury Class Interceptor that was easily fit for the Emperor. Modified with advanced shielding, thrusters, four dual laser cannons, proton torpedo tubes, concussion missile launchers, and seismic charges, this ship would easily outclass anything short of a cruiser.

Harry walked into the ship and got a breath of the stale air within before he continued to the cockpit of the ship. Sitting behind the controls, Harry quickly turned on the ship and waited a few moments for the systems to come online. After waited for a good ten minutes, the systems all flashed green and Harry slowly pushed the main thrusters and took off from the island. A smile broke his face as he realized that he was going to be going into space for the first time in his life and with a piece of technology that easily outshined anything on planet Earth.

Once he was high enough in the air, Harry activated the cloaking device again and pushed the throttle into full. The ship lurched forward from the engines going into full power and the hum of the engine causes Harry to become very relaxed. As he broke the atmosphere, the young Sith took in the beauty of space for the first time and slunk back into his seat in awe. The sheer beauty of the cosmos was something that he would never get tired of and the fact that he and his master would soon own it made it all the sweeter to him.

Shaking his head, Harry adjusted the navicomputer to take him towards the last location of the Emperor's Flagship on the dark side of the moon. The interceptor quickly passed the international space station and Harry chuckled as the crew currently working on the outside of it had no clue how close they were to something not from their world. Within ten minutes, Harry rounded the moon and turned on the homing beacon within his ship. It pulsed for several moments before he received a return signal from the flag ship.

Another moment went by before the massive form of the Emperor's personal Harrow Class Dreadnaught took shape from the lights activating within. The ship was massive at close to 2000 meters in length with rows of weapons lining the top and bottom of the ship. Its wedged form was split near the front which let the hangers be protected from direct attack. From his scans of the ship, Harry saw that the shielding was all internal, meaning that during space combat he wouldn't have to worry about bombers targeting the shield generators early on.

The ship glowed eerily against the dark backdrop of the moon as Harry slowly made his way to the main hanger on the right side of the split. As he approached he could see that the auto turrets were online as they slowly followed him in case he opened fire. The doors to the hanger opened and the Interceptor took over with autopilot and quickly landed perfectly within. Moments later, droids that had been inactive for years rushed to the ship and started maintenance that was programmed into them.

Harry stood up and walked out of the interceptor and looked in awe at the size of the hanger. Sith fighters lined the upper portions of the hanger seeing as they weren't needed and he counted close to two hundred. Turning his attention towards the main lift out of the hanger he saw that there was droid standing near the controls. When he was near the droid, its eyes flashed at him before speaking,

"Greetings Master, I am HK-51 an elite assassin and combat droid in use by the eternal Sith Emperor himself. By my calculations it has been many years since the Emperor has entered this ship. Would you please explain this to me?"

Harry recalled reading about the HK droid series and was rather surprised at the rather mellow way this one was speaking, "Of course…the Emperor is alive and well and he is carrying out his plans on the planet. I am his apprentice Darth Sovereign and I have been tasked with building the Imperial armada up again."

The droid processed the information before speaking, "Excellent news Master Sovereign, I had hoped the Empire would see its rebirth and with a powerful apprentice such as yourself I'm sure we will achieve this very soon. Now, are there any planets you wish to go to first?"

Harry thought for a moment as the droid started to activate the lift that would take them to the bridge, "I have been tasked with finding the Star Forge and Foundry for the Emperor. He believes that the Republic kept the Forge intact despite official records stating otherwise. I also need to look into a way of getting man power. I can't rely on droids alone…no offense."

The HK unit hummed as his processor worked away, "None taken Master…it is understandable that you wish to have sentient beings in your army. They serve as the best form of fodder when you are trying to protect your elite droid units."

Harry rolled his eyes at this, there was the infamous HK distaste of anything none droid. "I might recommend the planet of Kamino…when we were preparing to leave, the species of the planet had just announced that they had achieved perfection with their cloning process and were looking forward to helping repopulate the galaxy after the war ended. I can only assume that in the thousands of years since then that they have increased on their abilities."

Harry nodded in understanding, "It's a start, but I highly doubt that their services would be cheap. I may need to consider looking at other potential options. For now, let's focus on the two stations."

HK nodded and walked to the ship's command station, "Of course Master, which station should we investigate first?"

Harry was silent and opened himself up to the force before getting a vision. It showed a massive station that was surrounded by Harrow Class Dreadnaughts and other various Sith ships. Looking at his new companion Harry spoke, "Take us to the last known location of the Star Forge."

HK nodded, "Setting course for Rakata Prime Master."

The massive ship slowly rose from the dark side of the moon with its powerful engines fully engaged. Once the dreadnaught was clear from the limited gravity of the moon the droid activated the hyper drive and Harry was blasted into hyperspace towards what would become the beginning of the Sith Imperial Navy.

**Chapter 5 is up and running.**

**A shorter chapter but it felt like a good spot to end.**

**As always, send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


End file.
